Personal Touch
by Zehntacles
Summary: A late night visitor sneaks into Star Butterfly's room with ill intentions. Reader discretion is advised.


_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. Star Vs. The Forces of Evil is not owned by myself and I did not profit from this writing. Please support the official release._

* * *

 **This story contains scenes of a graphic nature that depict violence and abuse. This content may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Star VS The Forces of Evil - Personal Touch**

In the dark of a moonless night there was a quiet over the street that the Diaz family residence sat. No howling dogs, no rustling through the bushes by stray cats, simply a silent night where only the street lamps provided illumination. Even if the windows hadn't been shuttered tight and the doors locked close there would not have been a sound to disturb the sleeping family within. Inside the royal tower that jutted out of the side of the otherwise normal looking Diaz home slept the Mewni Princess Star Butterfly. Though for her it wasn't a restful slumber, Star finding herself tossing and turning as she attempted to find a comfortable position. Normally sleep came easily to Star as she never held back exerting her energy throughout the day and found her magically made bed to be very comfortable. However tonight she couldn't find a way to let her body relax as a feeling gnawed at her even through the tired haze. As if something was amiss in the very room where she slept. Being overwhelmed by this discomfort Star finally awoke to stare up at the top of her canopy bed in exhaustion, wishing she could get to sleep. She let out an annoyed sigh while letting her eyes adjust to the dark and focused on the plain cloth above her. Her head drifted to the side to search for her clock and see what time it was in the night, but for some reason her field of vision to it was blocked. As Star tried to make out the shape of what was between her and the other side of the room her eyes drifted upward to see two yellow, reptilian eyes staring back.

After realizing what it was she was making eye contact with Star jumped backwards out of her bed, her hand deftly slipping under her pillow to grasp her magic wand and hold it before herself in a defense. She wasn't sure what was across from her exactly but she knew the eyes of a monster when she saw them. Seeing her pull out her weapon the creature across from her smiled a row of jagged white teeth and Star was able to make out his crocodile like appearance through the dark. "Good evening Princess Butterfly. Having trouble sleeping?"

"How did you get in here!?" Star asked threateningly, keeping her guard up and distance between them from her side of the bed. With what little light there was from outside her windows she could make out the monster more clearly. He was in a black business suit with a red tie and white shirt underneath. Despite his lizard like appearance there was what looked like black hair on his head, slicked back and running down his neck. His nose was long and even though it was hard to see she thought there was what appeared to be a tail moving behind him. "Who are you!?"

"Straight to the point, I see." The monster crocodile man responded in a calm tone which only served to anger Star further. "I came in through the front door, like a civilized individual. It was locked of course but that wasn't much of a problem for myself." Moving around the bed now the monster began to approach Star, the princess standing her ground and keeping her weapon trained on him. Ready to fire the moment he tried to attack. "As for who I am well, that's not really important right now. What is important is why I'm here. Do you know why I'm here, Princess Butterfly?"

"You're one of Ludo's monsters trying to steal my wand." Star said and took a few steps back as the crocodile man made his way around to her side of the bed. He was close but there was enough distance that Star could still fire upon him before he'd be able to touch her. "You jerks really need to get a hobby."

"Well, you're not completely wrong." The monster said with some amusement, smiling those sharp teeth of his again. "But no, I am not here tonight for your wand. Nor am I here on Ludo's behalf. Rather there was something else that needed to be accomplished and I felt my... personal touch was necessary." The way he rubbed his fingers together as he spoke in the dark made Star grimace in how delighted he seemed with himself. For one of Ludo's thugs this guy was well spoken and acted with a lot of confidence. "I do hope you appreciate it, it's not often I dirty my own hands with work like this."

"Oh yeah? Let me show you what the working class monsters are dealing with." Star said and grinned back herself, channeling her magic through her wand. "Explosive Cherry Blast!" She called out her spell's name in excitement, ready for an explosive mix of fruit and bombs to fire upon her intruder. Though funny enough nothing happened, her wand didn't even light up with magic. "Uh... Explosive Cherry Blast!" Still nothing, not even a spark. The monster was watching with an almost bored look on his face now. Shaking the wand back and forth, Star checked the end of it to see the power source was still attached. "What the heck is wrong with this thing?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention." The crocodile man spoke up. "You've encountered magic blocking devices before I'm sure? A few locations use them to prevent people with... specific advantages over the normal populace to run amok." The last part of his sentence was spoken with an amount of disdain towards Star, not that she could comprehend why. "In any case I'm afraid this," he said towards Star as he approached and knocked the wand from her hand onto the floor. "will be quite useless to you tonight." Once he was upon her Star noted just how tall he was. Not large and bulky like some of Ludo's minions but slim and tall like a pole, his nose some sort of deformed flag at the top with the way it jutted outward. Her hand had been disarmed of her weapon but she wasn't without defense, now turning upon good old fashioned methods for fighting back.

"How about this!?" Star said as she curled her hand into a fist and delivered a solid blow upside the monster's face. Not one to stop there Star began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks on her attacker, striking him across the face and into his stomach with quick and solid blows. Marco would have been proud at the display of martial prowess. However despite landing a series of connecting shots her opponent didn't even move from his spot on the floor. Instead simply lowering his gaze back down upon her once she was done assaulting him.

"Well you are strong, they weren't wrong about that." There wasn't a bruise, mark or drop of blood on him.

"N-no way." Star said in amazement before laying into his torso again, this time concentrating all her strength on punching him in the same location over and over. While each blow was hitting its target she didn't feel him buckle from the force of her attacks once. Instead the crocodile man raised his hand and slapped star hard enough across the face to send her falling to the floor.

"Tenacious, but not very bright it seems." The monster insulted her, staring down where she lay on the carpet trying to piece what was happening together. The strike on her face had hurt but not enough to make her want to quit. She was just amazed that he could take so much punishment. Was he that strong? Or just faking it somehow? Taking advantage of her low position Star hopped onto her hands and feet and spun her body, looking to sweep his legs out from under him. However her shin collided with his ankles only to stop her in place with a painful strike on his solid frame. Not to be deterred Star coiled herself up and leaped vertically, delivering a powerful uppercut to the monster's snout and snapping his head backwards.

"How's that one!?" Star asked in triumph but found her decent back to the floor was slowed as his claw came up and grabbed her by the wrist. It was then she noticed what felt like a finger missing from his right hand that held her. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though as his other fist slammed into her stomach and knocked the air from her lungs. The monster then tossed her back onto the carpet, Star holding her stomach and gasping for air.

"Not quite up to task I'm afraid, but it's not like you had a chance at winning to begin with." The crocodile man said with amusement at Star's collapsed form. He walked around her room to face her now, staring down from his position above her. "Perhaps I should provide some clarification for you finally, Princess Butterfly. I'm not here for your wand. I'm here to make a point."

"A... point?" Star asked through ragged breaths as air was beginning to return to her.

"Indeed, a very distinct point. To prove how foolish and reckless the Butterfly royal family is. A point that shows just how vulnerable you all are. Truth be told this is actually for your mother more than yourself, but I'm afraid you are the most effective way to demonstrate my meaning." His face curled into a wicked smile. "Not that I won't enjoy it." Star felt a shudder pass through her as she realized this was serious trouble. When his hand reached down to grab her the princess knocked it aside and rolled away from him on the carpet. Riding on adrenaline she rose to her feet and reached the side of her room that had several weapons on the wall. They'd been intended for decoration but Star always kept them around in case they'd ever find a use. Tonight was the night.

"Let's dance!" Star said eagerly, feeling the situation had turned around for her now. Raising a large sword Star lunged forward at the monster but he didn't move, instead raising his hands to catch the blade between them and snapping the steel weapon in half. It was surprising but not enough to deter Star as she retreated from that attack, lifting up a mace with a spiked ball at the end of a chain. Spinning the weapon around with a war cry the monster began to move towards her now instead of waiting for her own attack. The princess swung downward at his skull but he caught the steel ball in his hand and managed to crush it into a lump. Dropping the handle and reaching behind herself, Star grabbed a battle axe and swung it towards the crocodile man's neck only for him to turn his head quickly and snap the blade in his jaws. With a quick yank the axe blade was removed from the wooden handle and he spat it to the ground. She tried to retreat to find another weapon but the monster caught Star by her long blond hair and tossed her back towards the other side of the room.

"Now now, no running away. We've only just begun." Star rubbed her head where he'd yanked her by the hair but was up on her feet again soon after, ready to fight. When he approached she swung her fist to strike his face but he managed to catch her attack, retaliating with a punch of his own. She recoiled back from the hit but was unable to defend herself from another punch to the stomach. Then to the face. Then another to the face. They didn't hit as hard as he'd punched her before but Star was realizing through the haze of her assault that she was quickly losing this fight and he was hurting her. When his hand gripped her head and tossed her into the wall behind her, Star collapsed and felt the pain of the punches on her torso and face. She was afraid to see what she looked like after all of this. Attempting to pick herself up off the floor Star stumbled and fell back to her knees, her fingers gripping the carpet tightly. She was furious for finding herself in this position after surviving so much in the past. "Don't tell me you're giving up now, Princess Butterfly. I'd always heard of how brave and strong you were." The monster taunted, not even slightly wounded from her previous attacks. Closing her eyes tightly she did the only thing she could think of.

"Marco..."

"What's that now?" The monster asked.

"Marco. Marco!" Star shouted, picking herself up to her feet. "Marco! I need you! Help!" She couldn't beat him by herself, but if they worked together they might be able to take him down. She had to trust in her friend to help her now. Though as she yelled for help the monster before her was smiling.

"Calling for your knight in shining armor? Did you think the two of you could over power me if you fought together?" The crocodile man asked with that same wicked grin that made Star shiver. "Perhaps you're right. You two have been able to handle a remarkable amount of challenges together. Which is why I had to take some... precautions before I decided to see you tonight."

"You're lying." Star said through gritted teeth, a mix of fear for her friend and rage boiling inside her.

"Oh he's not dead, if that's what you're worried about. Not yet at least. But I can assure you he won't be joining us tonight."

"I don't believe you. Marco! MARCO!" Star wanted to believe in Marco over this monster before her but his confidence was unwavering. Letting out a sigh he reached into his jacket pocket and produced something small from inside. "What is..."

"Your friend was just as belligerent as yourself, your highness. Perhaps a trait he picked up from you? In either case, I had to be very convincing to keep him away from our little game." The crocodile man said, holding out what was clearly a boy's finger in his claws. "It isn't much I know, but speaking from experience, losing something this close to you can have quite an effect." Star felt something snap inside herself and when she lunged forward the nearly invulnerable monster looked surprised for the first time. The princess tackled him to the ground and began to beat him with her fists mercilessly until he finally dropped the finger in his claws in an attempted to cover his face and protect himself. When he closed his eyes Star balled her fists together and slammed them into his stomach, making the monster clench in pain and roll to his side.

Star quickly dismounted the finally injured crocodile man and scrambled to pick up the finger. She ran to her dresser and wrapped it in one of her clean stockings to keep it safe, panting hard. "Get it to Marco, get to a hospital. Have to move quickly." She spoke to herself as she made a run for the door, hoping to find Marco mostly alright in his room. When her hand reached for the door handle however she felt a powerful strike hit her side as a crocodile tail swung around and knocked her off of her feet. The finger in the wrapped cloth rolled away from her on the floor and the monster was standing over her again, looking more serious about their battle than previously when he always had the upper hand.

"I have to give you credit, I didn't expect you to topple me under these conditions." After several deep breaths he calmed himself down, Star looking from him to the dismembered part of her friend abandoned on the floor. She attempted to crawl away from him but the monster's foot landed on her back and pinned her to the ground. "Now now Princess Butterfly, your concern is touching but this isn't a time to worry about others."

"Let me go." Star said, almost pleading. She had been afraid for herself but now she just wanted to see her friend and be sure he was safe. Positive that she could save him if she just got away. "I have to go."

"I would, but if I'm forced to direct my attention elsewhere I can't promise you I'll leave tonight without removing a few other parts from that boy in the next room." Star's body froze in terror, knowing she'd been unable to stop him at all until this point. Without her wand it was useless to fight against him. Slowly her body relaxed and stopped attempting to crawl away. She gave up, she couldn't let anyone else get injured further on her account. "That's a good girl." Her hand balled into a fist and she fought back the tears that wanted to escape, ashamed at her own helplessness. "I wonder if this is your first time in such a situation? Completely helpless and at the mercy of your opponent. Has there ever been a time when you didn't have the means or support to fight back with overwhelming odds?" Star didn't answer, she wasn't thinking straight and his question might as well have been rambling nonsense to her. She just knew if she acted he'd turn his attention to Marco and she couldn't allow that for any reason. When his foot moved from her back to her head her face was pressed uncomfortably into the carpet. "I doubt it myself. No matter." His foot lifted from her skull and Star sniffled a little after having her face pressed hard against the floor. "On your knees, your highness. We're not done."

Slowly, hesitantly, Star complied with his request. Picking her aching body up off the floor and settling down on her knees in front of him. She didn't know what he had planned but she was certain it was something that would hurt her. Settling herself in place she looked up to see he'd removed his jacket and was now loosening his tie, throwing both to the floor as he looked down at her. "What are you doing?" Star asked in confusion, the punches he'd dealt her earlier starting to ache.

"Are you really so innocent?" The monster asked as he leaned down to look at her, rubbing a scaly hand against her cheek. Star could feel the sharp points of his claws as he touched her, the roughness of his skin. She hated it. "I told you we're going to prove just how vulnerable you are. With such a beautiful example of the royal family at my mercy there's one way to do that which trumps the others, wouldn't you say?" Star's eyes widened as his meaning began to dawn on her and she felt a renewed surge of energy to escape. Slapping his hand away Star punched his stomach as hard as she could, but found it was like punching a solid stone wall. Whatever she'd done before to injure him it was somehow gone and she couldn't bring it back. She tried to rise to her feet but the monster slapped her hard across the face and the princess collapsed on the ground. It hurt so much more than any other blows she'd been hit with before, she couldn't understand why. The crocodile man sighed looking down at her and shook his head. "I gave you so many chances too. No matter, I'll deal with him first. Then I'll come back for you. If you hear screaming just know that when it stops it will be your turn." He turned to leave her, planning to do who knows what to her best friend. Reaching out Star grabbed hold of his pant leg and held him in place, making the monster stop.

"Wait." She said, slowly pulling herself up from the floor. The monster turned to watch as Star righted herself back to the position he requested on her knees. Once she was back to where she'd been Star lowered her head and took a deep breath. "Please... please don't. Don't touch Marco. I'll do... whatever you want." She knelt before him in submission, expecting another blow to the face but finding the strike never came. Instead his hand slid under her chin and picked up her head to look into his reptilian eyes. They were frightening.

"Now that's a good girl. So willing to do exactly as she's told." Star's hands sat in her lap while she was kneeling and balled into fists, gripping the front of her nightgown tightly as she held back her anger. "I'll make this straight forward for you, I hope there won't be much explanation involved. You seem like you'd understand what to do next." The princess averted her eyes as the monster unbuckled the belt around his pants, removing his garments before her. To be sure she didn't make him angry Star looked forward for what was to come next, despite wanting to avert her gaze any other way. She hadn't been sure what to expect but the erect, long and what appeared to be a white fleshy material contrasted with his scaly exterior. It was about the most horrible thing Star had ever come in such close contact with. "Is there a problem?"

"No..." Star responded quietly, wanting to be anywhere else but where she was at this moment. She briefly considered attacking what might be his one vulnerable spot, but she knew if it didn't cripple him that that would be the final straw and he'd turn on Marco in an instant. That was a risk she couldn't take no matter what she had to go through. Reaching up with her hand Star gripped the monster's cock and began to stroke it lightly.

Star wasn't completely ignorant to sex, though she'd never participated in anything of the sort before tonight. She'd seen pictures and videos and things like that but had never done anything herself. Certainly not far enough to touch a boy in this way. Attempting not to look at what was going on before her, Star continued stroking lazily with one hand to try and please him and keep from being disgusted. "Is this really the best you can do?" The crocodile man asked her and Star gritted her teeth to not snap back at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing." She answered honestly enough.

"Well it looks like some direction will be necessary. Try not to complain then, you brought this on yourself." He placed his hand on the back of her head and brought Star even closer to his cock, the princess trying to avoid getting closer to it without putting up resistance. "Use your tongue and lick it."

"Wait, I don't... I've never..."

"Use. Your. Mouth." The monster repeated and Star could hear the underlying threat in his tone. Reaching up with her hand again Star gripped his cock and parted her lips. Moving her head forward Star let it slip into her mouth and closed her lips around it the end.

It tasted vile, like nothing she'd ever tasted before. The texture felt all wrong and she closed her eyes tightly to keep from pulling away right then. Instead Star began to stroke him with her hand lightly while using her tongue as instructed, licking around the head of his cock. While her mouth and hand worked on him he provided no feed back. There wasn't a request to go faster or do something different, not even a moan of pleasure or a groan of distaste. He simply watched on as the princess humiliated herself by his command, letting her work in confused quiet with only the sounds of her actions as feedback. After sucking at the tip of his member for what felt like far too long Star pulled her mouth away to cough a little and stroke more with her hand. She hoped that whatever he was after with her she could fulfill without having to subject herself to much more. Sadly this proved to be far from the case as his hand rested on the back of her head again.

"It seems you need some encouragement to go further." His hand pushed her head forward and Star was forced into taking more of his vile cock in mouth. The horrible member slid inside of her lips as he held her head against him, only being able to move back when he allowed her to. It wasn't much though, not enough to let her escape the situation. Instead his hand gripped around her hair and Star was forced into a rhythm against his cock. Her head bobbing back and forth as he directed her in speed and the amount he filled her mouth with. He nearly touched the back of her throat a few times and although she made a gagging noise the monster never let up. Star couldn't fight it any longer and felt ashamed when tears began to fall down her cheeks.

This went on for what felt like forever, Star now resting her hands against his scaly skin to keep her balance while she moved. Her body began to adjust to the speed he was demanding she move but her chin was dripping with saliva from being forced to work for his pleasure. After having her head held down against him for longer than she could stand Star began to tap on his leg frantically and the monster finally released her. The princess fell back against the carpet and coughed loudly as she tried to catch her breath, glad to be rid of the horrible thing that had been inside her. "Is that enough? You win... are you done?" Star asked with irritation, it being a welcome emotion to the crying she felt like doing.

"Done? After being down there so long you still don't know when a man's finished? A slow learner I see." His insults meant little after what she'd just gone through, Star enduring them in hopes he'd leave. "Why don't we try to entertain ourselves another way?" He moved behind her and pulled Star up to her feet, the princess complying only due to being so weak and sore that fighting back felt hopeless now. Though the urge to escape arose in her as she felt rough hands move down her nightgown and feel her body through the fabric.

"No!" Star shouted, realizing what he was planning next and tried to escape. It was too late though as he already had her held against him, Star's muscles seeming to lose strength as she struggled. It was a terrifying feeling to lose control so quickly to someone else. She hated every moment of it and the tears were coming too freely now. Once he'd held her in place after Star tried to squirm away the crocodile man's clawed hands dipped inside the collar of her nightgown and pulled in opposite directions, ripping it down the middle and causing Star to scream in desperation.

"Well look at these." The monster said as he held her tight with one hand and lifted her hair with the other. "You've already sprouted your wings. Practically a woman now, aren't you?"

"Stop..." Star protested, still struggling weakly to get away. However instead the monster pulled her towards the bed and threw her face first into the mattress. She tried to use this moment to crawl across the bed but he was on her in a flash, pulling her tattered nightgown up where it rested over her legs and hooking his clawed fingers into her panties beneath. "No! Not that! Don't!"

"You can scream if you like, it won't ruin the moment." The claws cut through the white fabric with ease, pulling her panties away completely and leaving the princess exposed to him below. Star attempted to kick him as hard as she could, forgetting for a moment why she'd allowed him to get this far in the first place. Simply reacting in panic to a threatening situation. However he managed to dodge her attacks and gripped her by the knee to force her legs apart. Star closed her eyes tightly and bit into the covers on her bed when she felt him pressing against her pussy, shouting into the mattress as it entered her.

She wanted to fight back more, to resist him and force this to end. But her strength was sapping by the second and Star's will to fight was fading fast. She was violated. Ruined. He'd walked all over her and now he was taking something precious that belonged to her with ease. It was terrible and as it happened she couldn't even defend herself any longer. Instead letting out pained whimpers as he thrust inside her, the terrible fleshy monster cock forcing itself in. When Star had pictured an act like this in the past involving her it was always something that was pleasurable, and with someone she felt confident in giving herself to. Now she was being taken and Star felt as though she'd never get back what was lost.

He didn't stop for a moment, holding her down by her wrists and increasing his violent thrusts into her body. Star's hands wiggled to attempt to reach freedom but all to no avail, he was just too strong. As each push into her body continued Star began to stop crying out and just laid her head on the bed, completely drained. It still hurt and it still felt awful but she couldn't react to it any longer. Instead letting herself be over taken by a numbness deep inside that was growing. Before long he'd let go of her hands and instead gripped onto her hips, allowing him a faster way to thrust inside her. Then came the warning. "You're doing well your highness, I'll reward you for it." Star buried her face against the covers again as the monster violating her body growled and let loose a hot, sticky substance inside her. She shook as she was filled and managed to let out a whimper of discomfort in response. He removed his horrible cock from her pussy and Star let out a groan feeling it leave her. At least now it could finally end.

Or so she thought, instead the crocodile man flipped her over on the bed and ripped her night gown in half completely, exposing Star's body to him without any cover. Moving over top of her Star felt him push inside her again and allowed the numbness inside to take over. She couldn't handle it anymore, it was just too much for her. Turning her head away so she didn't have to see those yellow eyes, Star stared at the far off wall and wondered what her life could possible be after this. She was worthless now. Each push of his cock insider he body reminding her that she was no longer the innocent warrior princess of Mewni. Just a violated young woman who couldn't protect herself.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Star!" A voice called out from behind it, a male voice. One she recognized. "Star, are you awake? Star, answer me." It was Marco.

"No." Star whispered, fear returning to her. The monster over her didn't stop though, continuing at his horribly casual pace as he pressed into her. Then he leaned in and spoke.

"Oh, look at that. It appears your knight has picked himself up off the ground to come to your rescue. A bit too late I'd say." Star shivered, she didn't want this. Not with Marco seeing first hand how far she'd fallen. The shame she could have kept inside herself without letting anyone know but this... for Marco to see her in this position. "It would be unbearable wouldn't it? Not only losing but having someone important to you see you at your weakest. At your most humiliated and disgusting." Star covered her mouth with her hand, tears beginning anew down her cheeks. She wanted to scream but she couldn't speak. "Can you really live with all of that?"

"Star! I'm going to come in, okay?" He called out again, concerned for her safety. Probably wounded himself. But still she couldn't take it. Not like this.

"It doesn't have to be this way you know." The monster suggested, his hand hovering over her chest, a clawed finger pointing down at her heart. "We can end it now and you'll never have to face any of this again. It would be better, don't you think?" Star was silent as she weighed the options in her mind, realizing what he was suggesting was final. An end to everything. But could she go on with life like this? "What do you say Princess Butterfly?"

"Yes." Star said quietly, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up over his to keep him steadied over her heart. This would be better than living with it after all.

"Long live the future queen of Mewni." The monster said with amusement, his finger stabbing downward and piercing her soft flesh. Striking into her heart. Despite welcoming it Star felt the searing pain of his fatal blow and couldn't help but make a last struggle for life.

Sitting up in bed with a shout of fear Star's eyes open wide as she looked around a room filled with sunlight. She was alone and in bed, under her covers and in one piece. Looking down at herself Star saw her nightgown wasn't torn, her room wasn't a mess from a battle and her body was free of any wounds, bruises or marks. She placed a hand over her breast and felt where her heart had been pierced but of course there wasn't a mark on her body. It had all been a dream.

Star fell back into bed and rolled to her side, curling up. The nightmare still sending chills through her. It had felt so real, that she'd truly been hurt beyond all measure she'd known before. Reaching under her pillow Star pulled out her wand and watched it glow with the pulse of magic. Everything was fine... at least everything physically.

"Star, are you awake? We need to get ready for school." A knock on her door rattled through her room and the princess sprung up on her feet, racing over to her door. Swinging it open she found her friend Marco on the other side, dressed in jeans and a red hoodie. "Oh, there you are. C'mon you need to get ready or we're gonna be late for-" Marco didn't get to finish his sentence as Star grabbed his hands and began to carefully look over his fingers. Watching in confusion he let Star do whatever it was that she was after before letting curiosity get the better of him. "Uh, is everything okay?" Star looked up at his face and suddenly pulled him into a very tight hug. "Whoa! Star?"

"You're okay!" She said sounding about as relieved as Marco had ever heard her.

"Well yeah, of course I'm okay. Star are you alright?" Marco broke the hug to look her in the eye and was surprised at what he found. "Star, have you been crying?" The princess sniffed a little and wiped her eyes clear of tears, looking at him with an overjoyed expression that he was okay.

"A little." She admitted and after that Marco insisted they take a moment to talk. Back in her room Star and Marco sat on the bed as she told him about her nightmare. Though it wasn't as accurate as Marco would have liked to hear.

"So a monster snuck into your room in your dream?" Star nodded to him. "And he did... something to you?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it." Star said sounding frustrated. "It's starting to fade away, all the memories I had of what happened. But I know that he did something to me that really hurt me. And really hurt you." Star admitted sounding upset this conversation was even happening. "It's just a dumb dream, I didn't mean to waste your morning with all of this."

"No no, this is important." Marco insisted. "Whatever it was you dreamed of it must have bothered you a lot. Maybe there's more to it than it just being a nightmare?" The boy guessed but Star didn't have more to offer him than what she'd said earlier.

"Maybe. I just know it hurt and I was scared. I haven't felt like that since I was a little girl." Star confessed and Marco watched her hug herself. "I don't know exactly what happened, Marco. I can't even remember what the monster looked like. Just that he did something to me that made me want to die." She shivered remembering the emotions that had occurred to her in the far too realistic dream and her friend slid closer to her on the bed, putting an arm around her to pull her into a hug.

"Hey, I don't think a scary dream is something that should just be ignored or treated as nothing. But you don't have to feel worried. You're the strongest girl I've ever met, you're a monster fighter of the highest of skill and I'll always have your back." He was just trying to cheer her up to pull her out of her depression, but Star appreciated it a lot. Leaning into him Star hugged him in return and felt a smile come back to her face.

"Thank you Marco."

"Don't mention it. If you want to talk about it more later I'm all ears for you. Just let's have breakfast and get to school first. Deal?"

"Deal." Star said and the two teens rose to their feet from the bed. She began to follow Marco out of her bedroom when she realized that she could hear noises coming from outside. Heading over to her window Star reached up and closed it shut, stopping for a moment as she did so. "Did I leave this open last night?" That felt unlike her as she normally closed her windows before she fell asleep like everyone else in the house. But sometimes people made mistakes and Star shrugged, thinking nothing more of it as she walked out of her room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Never noticing the light imprint in the carpet underneath the windowsill, where it appeared someone in a pair of dress shoes had stood the night before.


End file.
